Everything Was Arranged
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline is married off to a man that she doesn’t know and doesn’t love… can Addiline see the good in The Undertaker’s heart?


The marriage was arranged and Addiline wasn't thrilled with the idea. She put up a fuss with her father about the marriage everyday. Addiline sat down one more time trying to talk him out of this.

"dad, can we talk,"

"about?"

"This marriage thing..."

"Addy..."

"It's not fair... I don't know this man ... how will I know he even cares for me!... This is all for your company and not for me..."

"Addiline we been though this to many times to count. Now you know tomorrow is your wedding day period end of story,"

"argh" she sighed "I don't even know what his name is," she stomped off

"it's Mark" he said and but doubt that she even heard him

Addiline stormed into her room upset once again. It was her life and she wanted to make the decisions for herself. She didn't want to marry a man she doesn't know ... let alone love. " It's purely for his company ... he needs more people than he can handle and this guy can give it to him ... but what about me?!? It's my life!" Addiline said out loud.

Addiline woke up the next morning to a soft rubbing of her forehead. She opened her eyes gently with a smile on her face. She was meet with a pair of green see though eyes.

"morning beautiful" he said

"who are you," she asked

"you are Addiline my soon to be wife and I'm Mark" he said and rubbed her forehead. Addiline looked at him everything she wanted to say didn't even come to mind.

"why did you come?" she asked and got out of bed.

"I love your Scooby Doo Pj's" he said. She glanced back at him and rolled her eyes

"well, I wasn't expecting you..."

"I now I want to surprised you..."

"surprise me with that?" me finally knowing your name and what you look like?" she said and ran her hand over the picture of Glen on her mirror. She wanted a man she loved

"well, I wanted to get to know you more before the wedding," he said and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around

"is this your soft side," she asked

"I'm always soft with you..." he said and softly kissed her lips. He glared at her and her to him. He brushed her hair back. He kissed her deeply and she responded to everything he did. he pulled away. " well, I'll see you later" he kissed her softly against "love you" he said and walked out the of the room.

The wedding time came up so fast. Addiline sat down in the back ready to cry. she really didn't want to do this. There was a knock at the door.

"Addy come on it's time: he father called

'coming..." she picked her self off the chair and went thought with the wedding and reception.

Addiline sat by the window of her new house she was very frightened about the night. She has never been with someone and sex wasn't a subject that was opened to talk about. The door opened and Mark walked in. He lightly touched her shoulder slowly rubbing them making her relax.

"relax I won't hurt you" he said

"yeah right" she snubbed "do you know ..."

"know that you haven't been with a guy yet,"

"yes, I see you know ... good"

"yes I know..." He said and lightly kissed her neck.

"so then you know I don't know what the hell I'm doing" she said her voice a bit shaky

"yup" He stepped back and took off his shirt. The Tattoos over his stomach memorized Addiline. She lightly brushed her hands against them.

"did they hurt?" She asked "I heard the lower you go the more they hurt"

"no those didn't hurt." He said and gently pulled her up to him.

He locked his lips on her stopping the conversation before she started. He could tell she was scared and he didn't want to make it worst. Addiline's body responded no matter how much she didn't want it to. She couldn't control her self. She slowly took off her night gown and it made a golden puddle on the floor.

Mark gently laid her down on the bed kissing down ever part of her body. He gentle rubbed across her pussy feeling the hotness and the wetness already pouring out. Mark gentle placed himself in line and kissed back up to her lips. He gentle pushed himself in to her slowly making sure to give her plenty of time to spread for him. He reached her barrier and held on to her.

"are you ready?" He asked.

"oh yes" She said and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Mark gently pulled almost all the way out and plunged hard and deep in to her. She grabbed on to him as she cried a bit. Mark held her in his arms. He gentle laid her down kissing away her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and Mark began to ride her as softly as he could. She came quickly and to his surprise he did to.

They laid their together holding each other. Addiline rubbed her head on to his chest and lightly kissed his neck.

" you okay?" He asked

"yes" She said and began to fall asleep. " I love you" She said and Mark's heart began to warm.

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
